Memory cards for storing data are used in many electronic devices, such as video cameras, digital still cameras, smartphones, PDA's, music players, ATMs, cable television decoders, toys, games, PC adapters, multi-media cards and other electronic applications. A card reader, which typically is part of an electronic device, is used to read data from a memory card and transmit the data to the electronic device. A card reader may also be used to write data from the electronic device to the memory card. A card connector is used to connect a memory card to a card reader. One aspect of the card connectors mounted on such electronic devices is that they have an eject mechanism for removing an inserted card from the connector.